Depuis toujours et à jamais
by Roselia001
Summary: Parce que je suis à toi depuis toujours et à jamais, je te l'ai promis. Je te le promets.


**Mon premier OS, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en faire, en général, j'écris des fics mais ce texte me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment alors voilà ^^**_**  
><strong>_

_**Depuis toujours et à jamais.**_

Je te hais. Te le sens n'est-ce pas? Cette haine que tu me forces à ressentir? Ho, oui tu la sens. Même de la où tu es je sais que tu la sens.

J'ignore ce qui me fait encore tenir. Peut-être est-ce cette vie que j'ai abrité et que je m'efforce de faire sortir en ce moment. Peut-être est-ce le fait de savoir qu'un jour je te retrouverais et je te ferais payer toute cette douleur et toute cette haine qui me consume mais surtout tout cet amour. Parce que c'est cet amour qui me tue. Le fait d'être là, à attendre que tu reviennes, traverse cette porte alors que je sais que ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

Alors j'attends le jour de ma mort, patiemment. Et si on a le malheur de m'envoyer au Paradis alors que tu n'y es pas, je jure que je ferais couler le sang de ces anges, de Dieu lui-même s'il le faut, pour être bannie de ce lieu maudis. Je les massacrerais, les uns après les autres, y trouvant même du plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et me foute dehors pour te retrouver. Car ce paradis, mon amour, aurait un gout d'enfer, de torture, de _mort_ sans toi. Je traverserais ensuite le monde, ses terres, ses ciels, ses océans pour te retrouver.

Et quand je te retrouverais, amour -parce que je le ferais sois en sûr-, je te ferais souffrir autant que j'ai souffert de ton absence. Je te torturerais lentement, t'arracherais le cœur, le réduirais en charpie jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter. Je te connais. Tu es tellement fier que ça prendra longtemps, j'aurais tout le temps de te faire sentir ma douleur avant que tu ne me demandes enfin que ça cesse.

Ensuite, je te cracherais ma haine et ma souffrance. Je t'avouerais enfin que je t'aime et que la vie ou la mort sans toi est une torture, que je te hais pour m'avoir abandonnée, pour m'avoir laissée affronter ce qu'ils appellent la vie seule. Pour m'avoir laissée perdue comme un chien perdu sans son maitre.

Et enfin, je te cracherais mon amour en te suppliant de me faire l'amour, en te suppliant de me faire hurler à la nuit que je t'appartiens depuis toujours et à jamais comme je te l'ai promis. Nous affronterons la mort ensemble, cette éternité que nous passerons à veiller sur le reste des nôtres et notre unique enfant que je n'ai pas eu la force d'élever parce que je suis trop faible sans toi. Et nous nous aimerons chaque seconde de chaque minute de heure de chaque jour… et ce sera ça mon paradis.

Parce que l'amour est un sentiment violent. Il fait mal et quand il nous tombe dessus, on ne peut plus s'en débarrasser. Il nous fait mal mais en même temps tellement de bien. Ce sentiment tellement paradoxale qui peut faire exploser ton cœur en une parole ou un geste, un sentiment qui rend faible et pourtant invincible. Un sentiment que je hais parce qu'il m'a fait t'aimer mais que j'aime parce qu'il a fait naitre la vie dans mon corps malade de toi.

Je divague, tu me connais. Je vais toujours trop loin quand un sujet me passionne et Dieu sait combien tu me passionne mon amour. Je parlerais de toi et de notre amour pendant des heures si je le pouvais.

Ça y est, je l'entends; son premier cri. Il me libère. Ce petit bout de nous me rend ma liberté que j'attends depuis neuf mois maintenant. Neuf mois sans toi, sans saveur. Je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas, il comprendra quand il rencontrera la personne à qui il est destiné d'appartenir comme moi j'étais destiné à t'appartenir.

Je pars. Je les entends m'appeler, me dire de rester, me crier de vivre. Ciel, ne comprennent-t-ils pas? C'est ce que je fais! Je rejoins ma vie, je te rejoins enfin. Non, il ne comprenne pas. Comment pourraient-t-ils? Seul toi, comprend.

Parce que je suis à toi depuis toujours et à jamais, je te l'ai promis. Je te le promets.

* * *

><p>Pas très joyeux tout ça, je vous l'accorde ^^<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Bye.


End file.
